


Beautiful

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone who had just remembered how beautiful they were in their previous life, now haunted by their present image; a monster. What can Kite do to make them feel beautiful again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Neferpitou is portrayed as a female in this work. I understand their gender is canonically unknown, but "she/her" pronouns are used instead of "them/they" to make this less confusing. Thank you for understanding!

Pitou’s breath caught in her throat at the realization; she had recently remembered what she looked like as a human. She couldn’t help but grow self conscious of her new body: her feline ears and tail, fangs, claws, and giant red orbs as eyes, which often represented evilness. She would get stares in public, people would whisper about her, some would be blunt and simply ask her why she has such features...

"I am... a Chimera Ant," she would respond softly, expecting a negative reaction.  
"Oh. You're not going to eat me, are you?"

"No, I have regained my humanity, you see..." she would try and force a smile. "And... I would like it if you were my new companion."

Then to which they would nervously laugh, "I don't think so," and walk away. Pitou's eyes would hit the floor in disappointment.

"Pitou."

Her ears twitched at the sound of Kite's voice, snapping her out of her trance-like state.  
She turned around to see his face. It was exactly what she wanted to see most at the very moment.

"Kite. I'm sorry. I can't sleep."

"It's fine. I just woke up and didn't feel you in bed with me." Kite scratched Pitou's ears as he noticed a hint of uneasiness in her eyes. "Something's bothering you."

"Yes. My appearance."

Kite didn't expect such a trivial answer. He would have guessed it was Pitou's past bothering her again: not as a human, nor as a cat, but as a Chimera Ant. She would recall the dreadful smell of rotting human flesh, and the gut wrenching sound of their corpses being mangled and turned into meatballs for their Queen.

"Oh, I see... it's because you're more... animal-like now. Isn't it?" Kite ran his fingers through Pitou's hair as she nodded in response.

"I look too... I don't know. Creepy, now."

"But I think you're cute."

Pitou furrowed her brows and puffed up her cheeks. "Don't call me that word! I hate it, it feels so..." she paused, trying to find the right word. Most of the knowledge she now had came from her enjoyment of reading Kite's old adventure novels. "...Belittling? It feels belittiling."

"You're right. You're not cute."

"What?"

"You're adorable."

"Stop! That's even worse..."

Kite laughed. "What do you insist on being called, then?"

Pitou closed her eyes to ponder some more. "I like the word elegant. Or regal, or..."

"Beautiful?"

"W-What?"

"Something very pleasant and satisfying."

"Um... I guess that's acceptable..."

"Okay, beautiful."

Kite's house was silent except for the wall clock ticking and the two's quiet murmuring, talking about anything and everything. The clock had read 3:15 AM and the atmosphere was sleepy and dark blue. Pitou reached for Kite's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Her hands were now slightly larger than a human's, and only had four fingers instead of five, but it still felt like it fit perfectly with Kite's human hand.

"Kite." Pitou closed her eyes and touched foreheads with him. "I feel like you're the only human that would ever understand me. Thank you." Kite couldn't help but smile softly. Tears began to form and drip from Pitou's long eyelashes. "I don't deserve you..."

"Don't say that." Kite wiped away the tears, their faces inched closer, hazels meeting rubies. "Let's go to back to bed now." He kissed Pitou on the lips.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"Never in my life."


End file.
